


Звонки

by MadMoro



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сильва телефонный террорист</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звонки

\- Сколько тебе было? Шестнадцать? Двадцать? Двадцать пять? Или ты был уже взрослым мужчиной? А твой любовник - он был старше? Насколько старше? В какой позе он лишил тебя девственности - в коленно-локтевой или лицом к лицу? А может он трахал тебя на боку? А, Джеймс?

Первый звонок от Сильвы Бонд получает на следующий день после похорон М. Сильва говорит тихим низким чуть задыхающимся голосом. Нет ни "здравствуй" ни "прощай", только бесконечный поток пошлостей, озвученных насмешливым голосом. Бонд даже не успевает как следует смутиться череде вопросов и разозлиться их содержанию, когда Рауль сбрасывает вызов. Позже Джеймс пытается проследить номер телефона, но тот оказывается телефоном-автоматом где-то на Квин роуд. 

\- Ты когда-нибудь отсасывал? Хотя почему я спрашиваю, конечно, да, с твоими-то губами только и делать, что сосать. Тебе понравилось? Большой твердый член в твоем горле, на твоем языке. Как закончился твой первый отсос - он кончил тебе в рот или на лицо? Я бы посмотрел, как белые капли дрожат на твоих ресницах, Бонд.

И снова телефон-автомат и шепот с испанским акцентом в трубке. Бонда раздражают эти звонки и сиплый смех Сильвы на другом конце линии. А еще Бонда раздражает тот факт, что он не может ответить. Хотя прекрасно знает ответ на каждый заданный Раулем вопрос и еще на сотню таких же не заданных. От ответов его отделяют километры памяти и гордость. А еще знание того факта, что переговоров с террористами не ведут.

\- Когда в последний раз ты был с мужчиной? Давно, не так ли? Трудно найти подходящего, правда? То молокососы, то ранимые пидарасы, да, Джеймс? У тебя тогда стояло. Трудно было не заметить. Тебе так понравились мои прикосновения? Хочешь повторить, м?

Третий звонок пришел ему на личный мобильный. И снова он длился ровно столько, чтобы не бросить трубку первым. Сильва играет на нервах Бонда с мастерством виртуоза. Все чаще Джеймс задумывается о том, чтобы возобновить поиски находящегося в бегах Рауля. Но каждый день откладывает на потом. Распечатки всех звонков Сильвы лежат в отдельной папке и эта папка до сих пор не была предъявлена Мэллори. Бонд медлит и ждет следующего звонка.

\- Ты скучал? Конечно скучал - каждый день ждал моего звонка. Ты трогал себя, м? Ты был в постели или в душе? Ты думал обо мне? Кто из нас был сверху - ты или я? Как это, Джеймс, знать, что у тебя стоит на врага?

Джеймс сжимает телефон до хруста и швыряет его об стену. Sony Xperia успешно разлетается на запчасти. В ушах Бонда еще звучит чужой смех. Он закрывает глаза и в темноте век видит смеющееся лицо Сильвы. Ему снятся с ним сны, темные душные вязкие. Бонд просыпается на смятых простынях и действительно трогает себя. После снов с участием Рауля у Бонда стоит.  
Папка для Мэллори заканчивает свое существование в корзине для мусора.

\- Хочешь я тебя трахну, Бонд? Я буду вколачивать тебя в матрац, а ты будешь подмахивать мне задом и стонать. Низко и глухо стонать при каждом толчке. А когда ты кончишь, я возьму тебя еще раз и буду трахать до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь умолять меня. Как тебе такой расклад? С какой позы ты хочешь начать?

У Бонда встало прямо во время звонка. И с каждой репликой Сильвы, он чувствовал, как усиливается его возбуждение. Это неправильно. Это грязно. Это односторонний секс по телефону. Джеймс никогда не отвечает, но очень хочет задать свои вопросы. Зачем он звонит? С какой целью говорит все это? Водит ли лениво рукой по члену или же надрачивает рваными движениями? А что если это он хочет трахать Рауля, пока тот не станет умолять, что тогда?   
Бонд никогда не отвечает, потому что боится своих слов.

\- Ты очень плохой мальчик, Джеймс. Плохих мальчиков наказывают, не так ли? Я привяжу тебя к кровати и буду трахать медленно и нежно. Ты будешь извиваться подо мной, будешь оттопыривать зад как сорокафунтовый мальчик-хаслер, будешь стонать мое имя. Ты ведь еще помнишь мое имя? Мое настоящее имя. Потренируйся. Тебе понравится.

Это стыдно. Ему давно за сорок, а он мастурбирует чуть ли не чаще чем подросток. Бонд представляет, что это делают чужие руки. Гладят, мнут, сжимают. Джеймс закрывает глаза и ему кажется, что из мерцающей темноты Сильва смотрит на него. Бонд действительно стонет его имя. Его настоящее имя. Он стонет его горлом, и гласные гулко отдаются в диафрагме.   
Тьяго.

\- Как сильно ты меня хочешь? У тебя сейчас стоит? Нет-нет-нет. Без рук, Джеймс. Без рук. Почти что больно, правда? У тебя участилось дыхание. Я слышу его в динамике. Неужели так сильно?   
\- Да...  
Сильва смеется.


End file.
